Undying Love
by Hobohunter
Summary: They never stopped loving one another, even after all the years they were apart. "Even if she were to return to her world, married another man, and had children... If the woman I loved could be happy, then I could be happy. And I am." TataraSuzuno oneshot


_**"That is one wish, I cannot grant you."**_

_The time had finally come, the Priestess had finally did it, she summoned Byakko, the beast God of the western country: Sairou. She and the Byakko Seishi had fought countless battles, but it seemed that her story was finally finished._

_Only three of her original seven warriors had survived after their long journey; the other four were murdered or killed for trying to protect the priestess: Kokie, Amefuri, Karasuki, and Toroki... Their deaths were not in vain, they rested in peace, telling the priestess so after they had finally summoned the Beast God with their spirits inhabiting willing bodies._

_One of the surviving seishi watched as her body started to fade right in front of him. Her long brown braids whipped around in the wind as she looked into the eyes of her lover._

_"I love you Tatara..." she whispered as her voiced faintly echoed. Her hand tried to reach out for him, but their fingers never touched as her body completely disappeared from the 'Universe of the Four Gods'._

_"Priestess! SUZUNO!!" shouted the celestial warrior of Byakko. He clutched the shinzaho his beloved priestess left behind for him. His heart felt like it was shattered. She was gone._

_Suzuno was gone... Forever._

_He couldn't stop her from leaving; the beast God, Byakko, would not let them stay together. Even with her third and final wish, the white tiger would not grant them happiness. Tatara was a character from a book, he was not real in her world. They wished for her to stay with him, inside the 'Universe of the Four Gods', but it was never granted._

_He lowered his head and his long hair covered his tearing eyes. He would see her again, he would make damn well sure of it. Tatara also promised that he would protect the shinzaho that his love left behind; it was the only thing he had that was hers in this universe, and he would cherish it for the rest of his life. He would hide it if another Priestess came after it, Genbu's Priestess had already came and gone from this world, leaving her shinzaho behind as well. It seems that Suzuno's Father even knew the "Takkio Okuda" which was Genbu's maiden. That just left the Seiry__ū and Suzaku Priestess to come to this world..._

* * *

He used his power over plants to use vines from a seed to hold down the Seiryū's warrior, Miboshi, and have his own attack stab himself in the chest; using him as a shield. Tatara watched the Priestess of Suzaku's face of terror as he fell down to the cold stone floor. His eyes then shifted over to his fellow Byakko warriors, Tokaki and Subaru.

He was dying... His body was too old, it couldn't withstand being outside of the Byakko Temple. He may had appeared in his twenties, but he was actually one-hundred and ten years old. The temple he was taken out of was keeping him young throughout the many lonesome years.

He was dying without ever seeing her warm face again...

"Tatara, you have to hang on," said his friend as he cradled his head,

"Tokaki... Subaru... Forgive me, the time has come for me to go. To heaven," he coughed and winced from the pain that was developing in his lungs.

"No you fool! What are you saying?! We promised Suzuno ninety years ago that we would live together and die together!" Tokaki clutched onto the body of his best friend, he would not allow him to die without him.

Tatara's eyes shifted over to the Priestess of Suzaku and one of her warriors that was beside her,

"You are... Tamahome?"

The dark-haired man nodded back to him in response.

"Even though we always knew we would be separated, Suzuno and I... The Priestess and I loved each other. The same way you two now love each other..."

Tatara closed in his eyes and saw the flashback of himself and Suzuno in the field. The field where they confessed their love to one another-

--------

_"I love you, Tatara... I-"_

_He instinctively wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close to his chest,_

_"Priestess..."_

_The wind was blowing so hard, making the long grass flutter as they stood close to each other. Suzuno's long braids __blew around__ in the wind along with her brown fringe. The man brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared deeply into them. Her beautiful brown eyes were filling with tears..._

_"I love you, Suzuno."_

_He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed their lips together._

_He would spend as much time as he could with her. He would protect her from anything..._

-------

Tatara looked at Miaka and smiled, "Though we had to part... Though we were never to be together again... We had no regrets. Even if she were to return to her world; married another man and had children... If the woman I loved could be happy, then I could be happy. And I am."

The dying warrior wheezed and coughed before he spoke again, "Our hearts are joined, and so even if she lived in a different world than mine, we really were together always. Always. I will never let go of this feeling, or my love for her."

_**"Tatara, we will always be together... Always."**_

The Byakko warrior smiled widely as he closed his eyes for the last time. He saw only the images of his Priestess pass before his eyes as his time of death drew nearer. Her rosy cheeks, her flowing hair, that gentle smile that made his heart swell whenever he saw it... Her. Suzuno Ōsugi, the Priestess of Byakko. His one and only love.

His heart felt a piercing pain and he winced; her spirit started to fade as well, even though she was in another world; he could still feel it. He felt it grown smaller as his own did. It was diminishing with each ragged breath, until he finally ceased to breathe.

"TATARA?! TATARA?!" was the last words he ever heard in the 'Universe of the Four Gods'.

---------------

Tatara opened his eyes again and stood in front of a large house, it was a style that was never in his home country of Sairou. Yet it was somehow familiar to him, like he had seen it before in a recent dream. He knew Suzuno was in there, he could feel her... He could smell her fragrant scent in the air. The doors opened widely and he three young men and an older gentleman walked out and looked at him. It was snowing outside, covering the ground and trees with white-powered flakes. He remembered that she loved the snow, and would often speak about it to him. She would tell him about winter festivals and sitting beside the warm fire while her Father read her a story.

"It's Tatara..." spoke the male in the long green coat. His hand was resting on a beam to the porch as he stared at him. He looked much like the priestess of Suzaku, Miaka. Tatara was too engrossed to really pay attention to them, he wanted to know where his beloved Suzuno was.

"Then it's all true..." said the bald man with a bewildered look on his face. He looked back into the house and gasped loudly,

"Grandmother?"

"Tatara..." spoke a soft voice from inside the room. Her ghost stood above her old and empty body. She looked the same as she did ninety years ago, the same school uniform... The same hair... The same everything.

Suzuno started to walk towards her love, moving faster and faster with each step she took. As she finally neared him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and clung onto her, just like they had done in the field ninety years ago.

"Tatara!" she cried into his shoulder, holding onto him closely.

"Suzuno!"

He'd never let her go again... He'd never leave her side, they'd be together, forever. Just like they promised each other all those years ago.

The Priestess and warrior of Byakko looked back at the men that were standing on her porch. She smiled at her grandson as she held onto Tatara closely. They started to fade away from them, going up to heaven where they would spend eternity together.

"It's all okay now. It took them so long, but they were always at peace. And even now, they're both so happy..."

A/N: Yes, yes, I haven't written in ages. And it's not even Resident Evil?! Blasphemy. I started re-watching Fushugi Yūgi and I just wanted to expand more on a rather diminished story. (Actually undone story) Hopefully Yū Watase will make a series of Byakko. Yeah right. :(

You really need to watch episode 43 of Fushugi Yūgi or read the manga to understand this story. I love the story of Suzuno and Tatara, it's so sad and beautiful at the same time.

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I hope to update my other stories soon! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
